1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic photoreceptor, a process cartridge and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus of an electrophotographic system generally has the following process. A surface of an electrophotographic photoreceptor is charged to a predetermined polarity with a charging unit, the charged surface of the electrophotographic photoreceptor is selectively erased by imagewise exposure to form an electrostatic latent image, a toner is attached to the electrostatic latent image with a developing unit to develop the latent image as a toner image, and the toner image is transferred to a recording medium with a transfer unit, thereby providing an image on the recording medium, which is delivered as a material having an image formed thereon.